


Fanfiction Cover: One Life to Live by phoenix_nz

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: One Life to Live by phoenix_nz

The very lovely [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/) has done it again. Another wonderful WIP this one featuring Chloe and Oliver.

Go check it out    [ONE LIFE TO LIVE](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/364791.html)

  
And for the artwork click


End file.
